You're A Mean One, Professor Snape
by GinnyandMione4life
Summary: Severus Snape has always been more then cruel to his students, so what happens when he gets cursed and the only way to break it is to fall in love? Well Severus tries to resist, but cant. SSHG DMGW RWPP HPOC BZLL, Definitely AU and a fun story, we hope!


**You're a Mean One, Professor Snape**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing, let's take moment to think about the sadness. Okay, moving on!**

**Chapter One: Here We Go Again**

_Great, why does this time of year have to come again? Thought Severus Snape to himself, as he woke up early on September 1st. He cursed lightly as he pulled his long body out of bed and stretched thinking about the new batch of dunderheads he would have to attempt to teach this year. Grabbing his clothes, he swiftly strode to the bathroom to take a shower. Contrary to popular belief, he did take one every day, one must keep up his appearance. He turned the water on and let it reach the temperature he preferred and swiftly took his shower. He shut the water off and grabbed a black fluffy towel and wrapped it around his thin waist. He quickly dried himself off and pulled on his clothes, completing his ensemble with his professor's robe. He strode to the Great Hall to eat his breakfast, and hated that Dumbledore insisted they all eat together. He sat next to Professor Flitwick, who was squeaking excitedly about the prospect new students brought to the school. Snape was pretending to listen, something he was very good at, when in reality he was wanting to throw the little midget across the room. _

_"Don't you agree, Severus?" said the annoying little twit._

_He made a slightly huffy noise, slipped the last bit of toast in his mouth and swept out of the room with all intention of missing the faculty meeting that morning._

_"Good morning, Professor Snape." Said Albus Dumbldore after knocking on Severus' door. "I just thought that since I was in this part of the school we could walk to the faculty meeting this morning together."_

_"Actually, Albus, I was not planning on attending, you see I have quite a lot of things to prepare for my students before I grace them with my presence."_

_"Come Severus, you try this every year and it never works. I must say, you're excuse is always the same."_

_"What, would you rather I said I have a rash on my buttocks that will not allow me to sit around annoying people?"_

_Dumbledore chuckled at this and still bade Severus to walk before him. Severus reluctantly walked out of the solace of his room into the faculty lounge and stood in the back sulkily, not talking to anyone and making sure no one dare approach him. _

_The faculty meeting ended around noon and the professors went on their separate ways to finish their preperation for this years batch of children not willing to learn. Or at least, that is what Severus Snape went to do._

_That evening Snape could hear the train as it pulled into the Hogsmead station. Those brats would be making their way up to the school any moment now. Even though he didn't want to, he reluctantly made his way to the Great Hall knowing if he didn't he would be reprimanded by Dumbledore. After taking his seat he could hear the carriages pull up and heard more than he saw, the excited chitter of the students of Hogwarts as they made their way into the Great Hall. He casually looked up into one of the rare windows in the Great Hall and saw it splattered with the rain of the evening. He thought to himself as the students took their seat, why is it always raining?_

_After everyone was seated Professor McGonagall sat the stool down and placed the ugly, old hat on top of it. He was disgusted at the sight of that hat, he had insisted they get a new one, but Dumbledore refused, saying this hat knew more about the founders than any other and therefore knew best where to place students. _

_Professor McGonagall left to go fetch the students and while she was away Severus looked around to the returning students and glared at several of them. He dropped his gaze on the Gryffindor table and sent his most evil eye look in Potter's direction. He hated that brat with every fiber of his being, as well as his two friends, the insufferable know-it-all, and the red weasel. All of a sudden the Granger twit looked up at him sent a glare in his direction and quickly whispered into Potter's ear. He in turn looked up at Snape too and gave an identical glare. Weasley, not paying attention to much of anything, was deep in conversation with the poor excuse for a wizard Longbottom. He didn't have much time to look around to anyone else as Professor McGonagall came back with the first years in tow. Honestly, they kept looking dumber and dumber as the years went by, how was he supposed to teach them the fine art of potion making when they looked this dumb? Honestly, he wasn't a miracle worker, for Pete's sake, whoever Pete was._

_After the first years were sorted and every house had new additions to their table, Professor Dumbledore stood up and gave his usual greeting and the food was put on the table and the annoying chit chat of the students filled the hall as Professor Snape stared in disgust at his surroundings._

_*_

_"If he hates this school so much, why does he insist on returning year after year. Of course, he probably realizes that he would be doing us a favor if he did leave. He would hate it if he knew that he caused us any sort of happiness. I just can't stand seeing his glare directed towards me for one more year," said Hermione to Harry and Ginny, the only ones listening to her._

_Ron had been talking to Neville, but at the sight of food all coherent statements made by him, were lost as he gourged himself, never able to control his hunger. Hermione and Ginny both watched him in disgust and then turned to talk about this new school year. After everyone had finished their dessert, Dumbledore once again stood up._

_"I hope you all had enough to eat, I know I for one had plenty. I would like to tell you all who the Head Boy and Head Girl are, as well as the Prefects. Now, if you would stand when I call your name it would be appreciated so that the younger students know who to look for when they are in need of help._

_Head Boy is Draco Malfoy,_

_Head Girl is Hermione Granger._

_The seventh year Slytherin Prefects are Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. The sixth year Slytherin Prefects are Derek Daniels and Tiffany Cutther. The fifth year Slytherin Prefects are Keith Angel and Madison Clementine. The seventh year Ravenclaw Prefects are Terry Boot and Jessie Rainbow. The sixth year Ravenclaw Prefects are Johnny Carter and Luna Lovegood. The fifth year Ravenclaw Prefects are Edward Swan and Isabella Cullen. The seventh year Hufflepuff Prefects are Justin Finch- Fletchly and Hannah Abbot. The sixth year Hufflepuff Prefects are Dominic Cooper and Willow Seyfried. The fifth year Hufflepuff Prefects are Jeffrey Bloom and Amanda Holder. The seventh year Gryffindor Prefects are Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown. The sixth year Gryffindor Prefects are Numair Salmalin and Ginny Weasley. The fifth year Gryffindor Prefects are Billy Ray and Hannah Myley. Everyone look around to your house and see who is standing, those will be the people to go to when you need help or need to talk to someone of importance before coming to a professor. You may all be seated, fifth year Prefects need to show the first years to where your common rooms are. Afterwards, you will all need to meet in the Prefects common room to discuss this year and the events to take place. One more thing before you go, we have two new professors here this year, as well as a new position. The first one I would like to introduce is Tobias Oz Sylas; he will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. The second professor is Kyra Ivy; she will be here for the new position. You see, Professor Snape has voiced his concern about the younger potions classes not gaining enough knowledge because he is too worried about the older classes, therefore, we brought in Professor Ivy to teach the first through third year potions classes." As Professor Dumbledore sat back down the hall bursted into cheers as students began to find their way to their dorms. You could hear the fifth year Prefects directing the first years to their common rooms as the older students stayed behind and chatted before making their way up to their rooms._

_"Come on you guys, I have to get to the Prefect common room before everyone. You all should come with me, help me set up and what not. Harry, you should come too, at least to this first one, we need to discuss some quidditch schedules and need the captains there for that._

_"Ok, I will just head up with you guys then. Not like I have anywhere else to be."_

_"Sounds good, we just have to make sure Snape doesn't make trouble like he so loves to do."_

_"Oh, that's right, I feel sorry for you. I wonder what Dumbledore was thinking of, giving him that position," said Harry, shaking his head. The four teens stood up and headed towards the Prefect common room and were a bit surprised to see Draco Malfoy already there setting up the chairs and the head table._

_"Hey Malfoy," said Hermione walking in to go help him set up._

_"Hermione, are you crazy? Why are you conversing with him? He is an arrogant Slytherin, and a Malfoy to top it off," said Ron, grabbing Hermione's arm before she could take another step._

_"Kindly let go of me Ronald. As you can see, we will be working together a lot, he is Head Boy after all and I would rather us work together than getting into fights every five minutes. If you don't think you can handle this, you best give your Prefect badge to Harry." Said Hermione wrenching her arm out of Ron's grasp and continuing her way into the room. Draco looked up, nodded to let her know he knew she was there, and went back to work. Hermione went to work, setting up chairs and Ginny came in to help as well. Harry eventually started putting chairs down and Ron just grumbled off in the corner but finally started helping out too, though he did give Draco a wide berth. _

_After everything was set up the two advisors walked in, Professor Sylas, and, to their surprise, Professor Ivy. Hermione walked up to the two adults and introduced herself wondering why Snape was not here._

_"Hello, my name is Kyra Ivy, I was told to meet you all here? Professor Snape said I was to be one of the advisors?" said the rather short female standing in front of them. She had long curly strawberry blonde hair, her eyes were the blue of Prometheus' waters that seemed to be luminescent, and they were definitely not hard to see, as well as being her best feature. She was tan, like she came from a tropical paradise and all in all she was the epitome of beauty._

_"Hi Professor Ivy, my name is Hermione Granger, and I am Head Girl this year."_

_"Hello, Professors, I am Draco Malfoy, Head Boy."_

_"I am Professor Sylas and am glad to get the chance to work with all of you this year. Before any of you ask, I am 6'8, no sjoke," Said the tall man with a twinkle in his golden brown eyes. He was pale, and Ginny got the feeling she could see right through him, a thought that chilled her and made her pull her sweater tighter around her thin body._

_Everyone else greeted the professors and by the time they were finished with introductions, the other Prefects were making their way into the common room. _

_Hermione, Draco, and Professors Ivy and Sylas all sat down at the head table and everyone else scrambled to grab a seat. _

_Hermione stood up and called the meeting to order. She held up paper and asked that everyone grab some. _

_"Okay, well, first off we need to figure out what schedules will be like. I asked the quidditch captains to come so that they could discuss times and everything for the practices and try outs they will need to hold." So with that Draco stood up and asked that Harry from Gryffindor, Darien from Hufflepuff, and Abigail from Ravenclaw come up to the head table and write down the times they would like to practice and days they will need the pitch for tryouts. After that business was taken care of Hermione stood up again. _

_"Ok, Dumbledore said that since this is the first year after Voldemort's reign of terror and he is trying to build house unity we will be having more school events like dances and parties. We have to figure out when we should have these school functions and the themes and what not. We also have to divide into groups that will have different jobs, like the school newspaper starting up this year and dance committee, and things like that, so let's get started."_

_The students buckled down and at the end everyone came out with a job to do. The Ravenclaws as a group had decided there were enough of them to do the newspaper, they added a few Hufflepuffs and one Gryffindor and that was the staff of the newspaper. They figured out the dance committee as most of the girls from Gryffindor and Slytherin wanted in on that. The students who were unwilling to volunteer for anything had their names put down for setting up and taking down for the events to come. After everything was done, Ginny, Draco, and Hermione were the only ones without tasks. Hermione decided she would watch over the newspaper, make sure everything was fair and all the information was correct. That left Draco and Ginny to come up with the themes and the decoration for all the events to be put on this year. After everyone went away with a job they sat around and talked, getting to know the new professors and eventually making their way to their nice warm beds for a good nights sleep before they had to settle down with school work._

_*_

_"Stupid idiots," muttered Severus Snape taking a swig from the firewhiskey bottle in his hand. He was definitely getting smashed and he didn't care if he had class tomorrow, this was his last chance to be free of annoying brats for a whole year and god damn it he was going to enjoy it. After putting his pepper up potion next to his bed, for he knew he would need it in the morning, he got undressed, and pulled his long lean body into bed and fell asleep ten minutes later._

**AN: Ok, we are two sisters writing a story together, we figured two heads are better than one, right? Anyway, I go by MOLLYCODDLE and my sister goes by mione4prez so if you want to check out individual work I would suggest going to those. If you think this is a great story you should review, if you have constructive criticism you should review, if you are mean and jealous you should go lock yourself up in your room and never come out. I'm sorry, but there is no reason to be mean, so please resist. This will definitely be an AU as nothing will be as it seems, and I bet, no matter how hard we try the characters will be a little off too, but hopefully not too much. Enjoy! This will also be the longest AN, just to let you know! **


End file.
